Chicago Flashback
by LE McMurray
Summary: When in Daniel is questioned about the deaths during The Curse he meets an old friend. Crossover with Due South


Author's Notes;- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This is just a wee thing that I set during The Curse, I've been watching Due South recently and this just hit me.

There is an actual story that is set before this but I haven't written it yet so I thought I'd put this up now.

Enjoy

* * *

Daniel was tired.

He'd come to Chicago for a funeral and ended up in what seemed to be the flashback from hell. The murder of the curator had thrown it even further into the nightmare not helped by Steven who decided to try to persuade the police that Daniel had something to do with it.

Daniel looked around the small room he was sitting in, it was an interview room in the police station and Daniel was kinda amazed to be here again, especially on this side of the glass. He still had to get his phone call and he wanted to call Jack but Jack was fishing and it was more than likely he'd thrown away the phone Teal'c had smuggled with him.

At least he'd been given some coffee while he waited for whoever was going to come and talk about the murder with him. Daniel leaned back in his chair staring at his reflection in the mirror facing him.

"I need an actual vacation," he sighed to the empty room.

x

"Sir."

Lieutenant Welsh turned at the voice of the man he'd been waiting for, "Vecchio, you're finally here."

"Sorry sir," Ray replied, "We were heading for a basketball game when you called not to mention you told me you didn't want to see me till Monday morning."

Welsh looked just behind his detective to see the Mountie and wolf standing there and sighed, he should have known.

"I know I said that," Welsh replied, "But about an hour ago the Museum Curator at the University was murdered."

"I haven't been there in years," Ray murmured turning to his friend, "Yes I have stepped foot in an institute of higher learning."

"I didn't say a word Ray," Fraser noted.

Ray scowled at him, "You had a look," he turned back to his boss who was waiting with the look of a man who'd become far too used to insanity, "Give me the details and I'll…"

"You're not getting this case," Welsh cut him off.

"I'm not getting the case?" Ray frowned, "Then why am I here?"

Welsh motioned him to follow; Ray looked back at his friend before following on with Fraser and Diefenbaker just behind. Ray knew his boss well enough to know that something was definitely going on but at this precise moment in time Ray was clueless as to what it could be.

"The murder was called in by two men who found the body," Welsh explained when they reached an observation room; "One was Dr Steven Raynor."

"Guy's a pain in the ass," Ray muttered, "So I'm here because the whiner called in a murder."

"No," Welsh replied, "I called you here because of the second man."

Ray stepped inside the room and stared through the window at the man sitting staring into a coffee cup.

"Daniel?"

x

Fraser joined Ray who was staring through the window at the man in the other room.

"I take it you know this man," he probed.

"Yeah Benny I do," Ray shook his head, "And I thought he was dead."

"Oh," was all Fraser could think of as Diefenbaker whined and rested his head against Ray's leg.

Ray absently stroked the wolf's head, "I met him just after I'd become a detective," he explained, "He helped me with a big case and we became friends. Guy had no family so at Christmas I took him home; my mother loved him. He was like you, polite."

Ray sighed again, "Real smart guy killed his career with some theories that were outrageous then disappeared. A few months later I got a package from him. The letter told me it was sent because he died. It contained some junk I'd admired from his apartment and you know the locket Ma wears."

"I do not believe I've ever seen her without it," Fraser noted.

"It belonged to his mother," Ray shrugged before anger set in, "I'm going to kill him."

"Ray," Fraser called but his friend was already out the door.

x

Ray was raging, five years since Daniel had disappeared and he turns up again at a murder scene. He remembered the grief he'd felt when he'd read that letter, the way his mother had cried at the news and how the whole family were quiet for weeks around him.

He heard Fraser call him back but ignored him throwing open the door to the interrogation room.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," Daniel sighed before looking up at him, "Hi Ray."

All his anger slipped away as Ray stared at the younger man. He looked so different. Other than the exhaustion in his eyes there was something else. Daniel had always had an enthusiasm about him; there used to be life in there but not anymore.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ray demanded softly walking over to him.

Daniel stood to face him, "It's a long story."

Ray sighed and hugged his friend, "At least you're alive. Ma is going to be ecstatic to see you."

A small smile touched Daniel's lips, "So how long am I going to be here for?"

"No idea," Ray replied, "This isn't my case. Welsh just called me here 'cause you reappeared."

"Can I at least make a call?" Daniel asked, "I'm sure I'm owed one."

Ray nodded, "Come on. You can use the phone at my desk."

* * *

"Well Dr Jackson," Welsh noted, "You have some powerful friends."

Daniel looked embarrassed, "Who called?"

"The Police Commissioner who apparently got his orders directly from our congressman who got it from the President," Welsh replied, "Care to share?"

Daniel looked even more self-conscious, "I can't really say. But I honestly had nothing to do with the death of that woman."

"I know that," Welsh rolled his eyes; "I remember the help you gave us when you were here. Can you tell me anything though?"

Daniel shook his head sadly, "I wish I knew."

Welsh smiled at him offering Daniel his hand, "It was good to see you again Dr Jackson."

Daniel smiled back shaking the offered hand, "You too."

"So," Ray said as Daniel walked past him making Daniel turn back to where Ray was leaning against the wall outside Welsh's office, "Where you going?"

"I have things I have to do," Daniel told him.

"Really," Ray checked his watch; "You know it's almost midnight on a Friday night, what can you do just now?"

Daniel sighed checking his own watch, "Get some sleep."

"Come on," Ray slapped his shoulder, "I'll treat you to some pizza."

Daniel waved his hand, "Why not."

Ray grinned, "I know the perfect place."

"Remind me to introduce you to Jack," Daniel murmured as he followed Ray out of the station.

x

Ray filled Daniel in on what had happened to him over the past few years noting that Daniel hadn't given any information on himself.

"So your partner is a Mountie?" Daniel asked as he grabbed another slice of pizza, "And he has an actual wolf?"

"I'll introduce you two," Ray grinned, "You can be as nice and polite to each other for hours on end."

Daniel laughed, "I'll have to introduce you to a friend of mine. He's also from Chicago."

Ray jumped on the opportunity, "Your friends? From work?"

"Ah," Daniel dropped his head, "I can't tell you Ray."

"Why not?" his instincts coming into play.

"Classified," Daniel said before frowning, he'd done that involuntarily.

Ray stared at him, "Are you working for the Government?"

"Air Force," Daniel replied, "It's a long story and one I can't really tell."

"Daniel…"

"Ray," Daniel cut him off, "You have to trust me I'm fine. I like what I'm doing and I have good friends."

Ray nodded, "Anyone I should know about? Ma will want to know. Or did you get back with the Ice Queen?"

"Sarah and I are history," Daniel replied wrinkling his nose a little, "I wouldn't go down that road again," he hesitated for a minute before looking at his friend, "Actually, I got married?"

"Really?"

Daniel pulled out his wallet and showed Ray the picture of Sha're.

Ray whistled, "Wow, very nice. Where is she?"

"She died last year."

"Danny I'm sorry," Ray whispered, "If I…"

"You couldn't have known," Daniel replied sadly, "I have to head back to Colorado tomorrow morning."

"After whatever you're doing is over," Ray told him, "Come back for a few days. Ma and everyone would love to see ya."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," Daniel replied grabbing another slice of pizza.


End file.
